Niet Charms
Artist Caste Details Favored Abilities: Occult, Craft, Linguistics, Presence, Lore Caste Mark: A pale pink flower bloom Anima Banners: The Artist's cast mark appears on her forehead shining like a jewel that marks her enlightenment for the world to see. The anima of an Artist is a mix of violet, rose pink and purple that alites on her clothing and hair, accentuating her own natural beauty Anima Power: Infernals of the artist caste can actualize Niet's fundamental resolve to fix the world. By spending 5m the infernal may beautify everything in her presence for a scene. Colors become more vivid around her, food tastes better and the world becomes a brighter place. Broken, used or worn objects within (essence) yards of the infernal gradually repair themselves to perfect condition over the course of several minutes. Clothes become clean, cracked mirrors grow whole and swords shine as if freshly polished. Even magical items are restored, though this effect will not restore artifacts rated higher than the infernal's (essence/2).The infernal herself gains +2 appearance for the duration of this effect. This effect activates automatically once the infernal spends 11+ motes of peripheral essence. Torment of Niet: The artist becomes an embodiement of her aesthetic, losing all control over her form and mind as both are reshaped in accordance with the artist's ideal. This change is radical in nature and continues to recur every three long ticks, reshaping the exalt from moment to moment. Worse, the effects of this sociopathy are contagious—anyone who interacts with the Infernal and whose Dodge MDV is less than the Infernal’s (Essence + primary Virtue) also suffers from the effects of this Torment. The Nietan Urge: (The Urge to Improve) Niet is a builder who marches steadily forward. Her urges inspire others to make the world or something in it better, more beautiful, closer to perfection. Rather than simply restoring lost beauty or healing the sick, a Nietan infernal might seek to make the sick immune to disease entirely. High conviction Nietans see the world as a problem to be solved, attempting to transform people's and societies to match their image of what they should be. High compassion Nietans are coaches and mentors, shaping the lives of those they instruct to reach their full potential. High temperance Nietans work within societal structures, changing norms rather than individuals to promote a better system without becoming directly involved. High valor Nietans see imperfection as an enemy to be attacked and vanquished. They refuse to tolerate perceived ugliness or imperfection for even a moment without lashing out to change it. Example Nietan urges: Train the armies of Lookshy into the most distinguished fighting force Creation has ever seen Cover every wall in Nexus with beautiful murals Transform the Prefect of Paragon into a truly beautiful debutante Rewrite the legal code of Great Forks in symbolic poetry that fills the hearts of those who hear it with the ideal of justice. General Titan Charms The first Niet Excellency The Architect of Utopia ''is both an ''artist and a revolutionary. The purpose of an object is manifest in its form, and form must inform purpose. She sees the sword and the spade as tools to reform the world, as much as she views them as artworks. Accordingly, Niet cannot decide whether beauty ''or ''utility is the supreme virtue because she sees no difference between the two. ''Niet views the world ''through a ''childish dichotomy. That which is ''beautiful is good and that which is not is silently begging for her correction. She does not understand the concept of a middle ground, or that some might dislike the changes her corrections would impose on their forms and minds. The Smith of Ideation sees all tasks she undertakes as a part of her grand masterpiece. Everything she creates is to be mobilized for a'' total war'' that will annihilate everything ugly to look upon and bring forth an eternity of transcendent beauty. Convincing an enemy to convert to her ideals is no less an act of creation than painting a masterpiece. Penning a treaty is no different than writing the world's next great play. Every effort Niet applies to the world strives to lead that which she effects from less perfect to more, so that Niet might'' actualize the perfect world'' that'' exists only within her imagination''. In this sense, Niet is a truly'' generous teacher''. She would'' preach her wisdom to all around her'', whether they want it or not. Likewise, Niet is a'' careful planner''. An accidental or hasty move could lead to an outcome that is less than perfect. Consequently the Dollhouse Queen seeks to perceive all possible outcomes and thus build the most perfectly beautiful plans. She is crippled from doing so by her inability to grasp concepts outside of her own aesthetic. Those that disbelieve in beauty are both the ones Niet desires to convert most and those whom she is least able to assault. The exception to this rule of all-embracing conversion ''is ''other artists. Niet respects the intent of other creators who's definition of perfection differs slightly from her own. This protection extends only so far as their different ideals remain non-contradictory with Niet's sense of beauty. She would never accept that one who intentionally creates hideous things is anything less than the utmost nihilist and would do whatever it takes to reform that entity into a more beautiful existence. Niet tolerates such dissidence because her Utopia ''is one ''where all are heroes, where the'' least servant'' pursues her tasks with a passion to succeed equal to that of the mightiest hero. Self actualization is but another form of beauty.'' Dedication to one's work'' is a sure way to earn Niet's praise. Likewise, slothful behavior is the second greatest sin Niet can imagine, only surpassed by the willful destruction of beauty. This excellency may be used to enhance any action which creates things of'' beauty and purpose'' from the lowliest mortal to the mightiest sword, so long as that entity is suited for the task for which it is forged and it meets the aesthetic standards of its creator. It may never be used to kill, for the Architect of Utopia hates wasting the clay with which she will reforge the world above all else. Niet Mythos Exultant Ascendency Mantle of Niet Niet demands that all follow their assigned roles. Should the infernal ever act inappropriately for the way she is attired, or wear clothes that fail to comply with her aesthetic ideals, she loses all benefits from this charm for the remainder of the scene Sorcerous Initiation of Niet Niet is a being which transforms and enhances all that she sees. Accordingly, infernals using this initiation gain benefits when invoking any spells which enact a mental or physical transformation. Sample enhanced spells include Peacock Shadow Eyes, Ritual of Elemental Empowerment, Imbue Amalgam, Outside Worlds Within, Invocation of the Living Ship, Fountain of Fabulous Dreams and Unity of the Closed Fist. Niet abhors violence as a waste of useful resources. Accordingly the infernal may not use any spell with damage or other forms of destruction as its primary effect. Niet Charm Trees Artist's Signature Cost: 5m, 1wp Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None It is the nature of an artist to mark her work with a signature, identifying that work forever more as something she has created. It is her badge of pride to show off her work, and though she may lone it out to a gallery elsewhere, or sell it to a buyer, it is always fundamentally hers. Upon purchasing this charm, an infernal's player and the ST work together to define a set of artistic principles that encapsulate the Infernal's artistic ideals. Such devotion to an ideal manifests in form. Provided the infernal does not deliberately deny her aesthetic, an onlooker need only make a difficulty 3 perception+craft roll to identify that any works made by the infernal clearly share the same creator. The infernal who has purchased this charm may pay 5m, 1wp at the moment when she finishes creating some object with the craft skill that is in tune with her aesthetic to mark it more overtly. In doing so, the infernal places a metaphysical signature on the artifact. This signature need not be visible to mundane eyesight, though it could be as literal as the infernal's name engraved into the hilt of a sword. All forms of essence sight automatically reveal the presence of this signature, revealing their genuine status to all who know how to look. The Infernal receive the following benefits in relation to marked objects: *As far as the charms of the Raksha or others are concerned, the infernal always retains metaphysical ownership of all marked objects. *An infernal who knows this charm may pay a single mote to instantly derive the whereabouts of any object that she's marked with Artist's Signature, as well as understand whether or not that object is being used or displayed at the present moment. If a stealth effect would hide such an object from her sight, she applies (essence) successes to the roll-off. * the Infernal reduces the commitment cost to attune any artifacts she's marked by 3. This greater internalization of her aesthetic raises the attunement cost for all artifacts which are not marked by the infernal's own version of this charm by 2. *The infernal gains an unbreakable intimacy of adoration toward her marked artifacts. *Lastly, in the event that an effected item is already sentient or a spirit, the artist's mark bestows upon it a least god, tied directly to the mark. At this point, this effect serves no great function beyond being noticeable by those who have the senses to see such things. Should the artifact already possess a least god, that god develops an intimacy of devotion to the infernal. So closely does the infernal reflect the item that she makes, that such minor spirits are little able to tell the difference between themselves and her. As the Infernal's Essence expands, so to does her understanding of crafstmanship. At essence 3+ the infernal treats all mortals and demons which she has brought into existence, such as with wyld shaping technique or equivalents, as valid targets for this charm. At essence 4+ this expands to include any creature that the infernal successfully used some shaping effect. Even the smallest changes bring the world in tune with her aesthetic. Removing the shaping effect removes the mark in its entirety. at essence 6+ the infernal may apply her mark to those in whom she has fostered an appropriate intimacy via a presence or performance social attack. The removal of the intimacy is the only way to destroy the mark. A repurchase at essence 6+ allows the infernal to mark plans as well as written works. Any artifact or object created precisely by following these plans automatically bears the artist's mark, likewise anyone who succumbs to such a written attack falls victim to this power. While the artist generally disproves of mass marketed beauty, she does understand that it would be a waste for a great smith to forge lesser works and understands that some have talents that lie purely in the realm of ideas. They too have the right to bring beauty into the world. Charms to manipulate artworks Retrieving Borrowed Dolls Cost: 4m Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Shaping Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature Just as it is the height of pleasure to create things of beauty, and an even greater joy to see such objects used as intended, it is a knife through Niet's heart to see such objects put to inappropriate uses. She would tolerate such betrayal no more lightly than Kimberry would accept disrespect from her children. Fortunately Niet would never allow such atrocities to pass. The infernal targets any artifact which she owns (such as those marked by Artist's Signature). That artifact immediately becomes deattuned and may not be reattuned for the remainder of the scene. Putting Pieces in Play Cost: 4m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Refleive Keywords: Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature A spear that grows rusty in the shed is not beautiful at all. The dancer that grows fat while she waits endlessly to perform is no work of art. As far as Niet is concerned, beauty and utility are one in the same. For her creations to be most beautiful, they must be used as quickly as possible. Using this charm, the infernal may reflexively attune any artifact that she owns to any entity within essenceX5 yards, including herself. If this charm is used in a combo with Retrieving Borrowed Dolls to effect the same artifact, reduce the cost to 1wp. This commitment is sorcerous and appropriate countermagic can end the attunement instantly. After the scene in which this charm is used, the attunement becomes natural and is no longer vulnerable to countermagic. At Essence 4+ this charm upgrades, allowing the infernal to instantly teleport any effected object into the hands of the one to whom it becomes attuned. A repurchase at essence 5+ allows the infernal to pay a surcharge of +3m to pay for the attunement herself, regardless of who attunes the artifact. Doing so allows unenlightened to attune to artifacts as though the infernal's motes were their own. This form of attunement is always sorcerous and ends the moment the infernal gets more than (essenceX100 yards) from her target. Closing the Toy Box Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Shaping, Touch, Sorcerous Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Retrieving Borrowed Dolls, Putting Pieces in Play Just as beauty is to be admired, there are times when it must be kept safe. Thus, it is with a faint touch of sadness that a child ceases to play and slowly puts her dolls away. Even though it reduces the immediate wonder of the world, the Smith of Ideation is willing to shelf such for greater beauty in the future. For that beauty to be destroyed would be an intolerable loss. thus hides her creations such that they may be used effectively when the time is right. The infernal banishes something she has marked with Artist's Signature into Elsewhere. This charm has no effect on living beings aside from mortals (enlightened or otherwise) and demons descended from herself. Such living beings hidden away this way become inactive until they are returned into reality. Retrieving a stowed object is a dramatic action taking 5 long ticks. The banished item returns to existence within (essence) yards of the infernal. If the infernal is targeted with countermagic, all objects stowed with this charm instantly return to Creation, materializing randomly within essenceX10 yards of the infernal. Charms to make Art Coveted Object Obsession Cost: - Mins: Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Aesthetic, Emotion, Social Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature Mankind surrounds itself with diamonds because they shine. It covets gold for it's color and weeps openly at the opportunity to view the paintings of a true master. The Smith of Ideation's least creation makes the greatest diamond seem as a chunk of coal. Her every brushstroke is the essence of beauty itself. As such, any mortal would surely kill for the chance to possess a simple sketch that Niet had drawn. This charm enhances its prerequisite. Every object the infernal marks as her own begins to exert a mental influence against onlookers. Functionally this charm works much like a written letter. The infernal rolls a dicepool of (appearance+presence) when creating the object, replacing appearance with craft to determine MDV penalties. Any mortal who examines the object in depth suffers this effect as a natural mental influence. If the attack is successful, the viewer treats the scene as one spent building an intimacy of admiration toward the artifact. This mental influence may be resisted for a cost of one willpower. Revolutionary Masterpiece Cost: (+2m) Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Obsession Sometimes it is appropriate for an object to inspire in more than just pure beauty. Sometimes the capacity to stoke the fires of revolution or inspire another artist is a far more beautiful position for an artwork to fill. This charm enhances its prerequisite, allowing the infernal to redefine the intimacy created by Coveted Object Attainment. Instead of forcing covetous obsession, the art inspires those who see it to take up a cause as beautiful as the infernal's artwork. Enlightening Plaything's Sermon Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Sorcerous, Compulsion, Touch, Social, Shaping Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Obsession An object, it's function and its user are not distinct entities but merely related reflection of the same ideal. With this charm Niet helps others understand this great wisdom. The Infernal touches an object which she has marked with her signature and imbues its least god with a bit of her power as a shaping effect. Henceforth, anyone who uses the object suffers an unnatural compulsion to act appropriately to that artifact's function. The least god's quiet whispering in their ear drives them to achieve true beauty. The Infernal's player and the ST should agree on precisely what this compulsion should entail. Perhaps a child finds a sword and marches off intent on becoming a great warrior. A beggar might pick up a paintbrush and begin to paint a great mural across the walls of Nexus. A fierce general chances to wear a ballgown and finds herself spending every waking moment playing the expert courtesan. Resisting this compulsion for a scene costs 2wp, however the urge to once again take up the item that caused the initial obsession persists until the victim spends a total of (Infernal's essence) scenes away from the object that initially caused it. Voluntarily doing so continues to cost an additional willpower for every scene beyond the first as the urge to resume one's 'proper' roll becomes overpowering. People effected this way will never attempt to resist the influence of Coveted Object Attainment, unless she also pays to resist Enlightening Object's Sermon. Lastly, countermagic can only effect the changed object. It has no effect on those effected by the compulsion. Gospel of Beauty Cost: -; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Enlightened Plaything's Sermon Niet prefers to let her works speak for themselves, but there comes a time when an artist must explain her grand purpose to the ignorant masses. This charm enhances any attempt to convince another of the infernal's artistic vision. The infernal treats any social attack which seeks to convince another of her aesthetic as unnatural mental influence. Unfortunately such passionate attachment to a concept renders the Infernal less capable of resisting when it's turned against her. The Infernal doubles the MDV penalty for any social attack which exploits her intimacy toward her own aesthetic. Forging the Hand that Holds Cost: - (+3m) Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Enlightening Plaything's Sermon It is a waste to forge the greatest blade the world has ever seen and leave it for any orphan to find. Luckily, in her vast wisdom, the Architect of Utopia has seen an answer to this quandary. As she forges the sword, so too should the sword forge that which holds it. Thus, even if the most mundane peasant dares chance upon something she creates, she may ensure that the one who wields such an object will be worthy. The Infernal may play a surcharge of 2 willpower when activating this charm's prerequisite. If she does so, the base power changes when the object interacts with extras. Instead of merely receiving a compulsion, they are instantly promoted to heroic status, replacing their previous motivation with one appropriate to the purpose of the object they have received. In this way, a sword stabbed through a stone can imbue any who draws it with the heroism to claim kingship. Such affected mortals become utterly captivated with their possession, and will never voluntarily surrender such to another. They treat any mental influence to do so as an unacceptable order. Likewise, the object becomes enthralled by its wielder and will never effect another with Enlightening Plaything's Sermon so long as its current wielder retains their heroic status. A Perfect Fit Cost: 10m Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Native, Shaping, Training, Sorcerous Duration: Instant (indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: Enlightening Plaything's Sermon Sometimes the desire to act appropriately is not enough. No matter how hard someone tries to stand upon the stage of legends, their own ability falls short of the task. Niet sheds tears for such unfortunate souls and endeavors to help them achieve their true potential as she sees it. The infernal targets an object she's marked with Enlightening Plaything's Sermon once more, granting its least god the power to help its wielders even more perfectly. In doing so she creates a package of (essencex4) appropriate mutation points as well as an arbitrary number of purely cosmetic mutations. ("She who draws this sword from the stone shall have hair the color of sunlight and eyes that shine like the moon" is merely one use of this charm.) . Abilities may also be added at a cost of one dot per mutation point. Any who succumb to Enlightening Plaything's Sermon manifest these mutations whenever they use the object that holds such power, transforming in a flash of light. Should they cease using the object abilities and mutations vanish far more sedately. Should someone use the object without succumbing to the compulsion from Enlightening Plaything's Sermon, they gain no ability dots or mutations. At essence 6+ The infernal gains the ability to make these mutations permanent, but she must decide to do so when making the object, rather than after the fact. Borrowed Ballgown Beauty Cost: - Mins: Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: A Perfect Fit Sometimes it is not great skill but incredible natural ability that suits a given purpose. No one cares how well Cinderella danced. They concerned themselves merely with the beauty of her face. This charm expands the range of options its prerequisite can grant to include attributes. Adding attributes this way costs 3 mutation points. It also expands the base pool to a total of (essencex6) mutation points. Garments of Saints Cost: - Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: A Perfect Fit While the raw ability to succeed is of paramount importance in being beautiful, the character to use one's abilities to their proper ends is likewise valuable. One who preaches must also practice that which he proclaims. The Architect of Utopia holds herself to the same standards of beauty that she holds others, for she would not tolerate hypocrisy in her perfect world. An Infernal who knows garment of Saints may use a Perfect Fit to bestow dots of virtues as well as points of willpower instead of mutations or ability dots. These traits may be added at a rate of one dot per two mutation points. Dedicated Toymaker Supremacy Cost: 5m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Native Duration: Instant (dramatic Action) Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Attainment As an infernal grows closer to the Smith of Ideation, so to does her commitment to that which she forges. She wavers at times, unable to tell whether she is the one wielding the hammer or the one being hammered. Such is the commitment of the Dollmaker to her toys. Everything she creates, beyond merely being hers, carries inside a little part of herself. Such devotion is draining, but the creation's it produces are even more beautiful, thus the Archetect of Utopia doesn't hesitate to thrust her body into the flames over and over again to give it a keener edge. She and her aesthetic are one and the same. This approach is both draining and rewarding. Whenever the infernal undertakes a crafting action intended to create something which she could mark with Artist's Signature, she may accelerate the results by a factor of (Essence). This bonus may stack additively with other craft boosters, but no combination of such charms on the Infernal's part may yield a total speed increase greater than (essencex4). Galataea Awakening Fervor Shintai Cost: 20m, 2wp; Mins: Essence 5; Type: Instant Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Shaping, Touch Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Borrowed Ballgown Beauty, Garment of Saints, Dedicated Toymaker Supremacy, Forging the Hand that Holds The infernal lays hands on one of her creations- anything marked with artist's signature- as deeply as she can, devoting every fiber of her concentration into understanding and enhancing that artifact. For a split moment her form dissolves into an idealized notion of her aesthetic as the infernal becomes a literal incarnation of her artistic sensabilities. Mortal onlookers must make a reflexive (willpower+resistance) roll at a difficulty of half the infernal's essence, rounded up, to avoid finding themselves driven blinded by the impossible beauty of such a scene. In this brief moment the infernal transforms her creation, granting it complete perfection, transforming it into the infernal's aesthetic ideal of that item. Much like staring at the shadow of an object compared to staring at its true self, the new object seems subtly more real, more perfect. More importantly, the least god granted by Artist's Signature transforms into a muse, a demon of Niet, for a split instant before combining permanently with the initial object granting it power far beyond its prior existence. This charm reacts differently to different targets: *Against artifacts, this charm grants the object a sapience rating equal to its artifact rating. The artifact's urge is identical to the compulsion it would force on its users where the artifact enhanced with Enlightened Plaything's Sermon. This urge replaces that compulsion *Mundane objects attain a single dot of sapience, as per artifacts. Attunement to such objects is free, but making use of charms granted by sapience requires enlightened essence. *Manses gain an AI possessing a number of spirit charms equal in number to those that would be conferred by a sapience rating equal to their manse rating. *Mortals are transformed into muses permanently, gaining a minimum of essence 3 and spirit charms as applicable. Their new nature is a reflection of the purpose to which Niet altered them, rather than an expression of the totality of their preexisting selves. *This charm has no effect on exalts, deva of any sort or artifact designs. Charms to Craft Societies Resplendent Beautiful Landscape Cost: 10m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple (One one-hour dramatic action) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Servitude, Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature This charm works identically to Chiralty Prohibition Index with the following exceptions. *Rather than reflecting the symmetry of SWLIHN, this charm reflects the artist's own aesthetic. Upon designing a zone the infernal designates a specific amajor thematic limitation in line with the user's aesthetic. This can be a proscribed rule, shape or organizational pattern. Niet is particularly fond of assigning tropes to the zone. *The member's of the Infernal's cult don't care about the wyld *The infernal has no control over languages spoken in the infected area unless such is specifically relevent to the chosen theme. *The organization created by this charm possesses an intimacy of admiration to the infernal's aesthetic. *If the Infernal knows Spirit of the Living World, the changes to the environment that occur with essence 3+ reflect the geography of the user's Internal World rather than the Demon City. Peace to the World Cost: -; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: - Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Resplendent Beauitful Field Niet's beauty is not something the world could reject so easily as the vitriol of the yozis. Once the infernal purchases this charm Resplendent Beautiful Field no longer creates Blasphemy zones at larger sizes. Finely Tuned Societal Orchestra Cost: -; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: - Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Resplendent Beauitful Field This charm functions identically to Auspicious Assembly Adjustment, save that the prerequisite is Resplendent Beautiful FIeld instead. In CRM this charm upgrades the group's competency to four if it would otherwise be less than four, and otherwise it improves it by one point. The normal competency maximums for organizations of mortals apply. City as Canvas Methodology Cost: 30m, 2wp; Mins: Essence 7; Type: Simple (One Day Long Dramatic Action) Keywords: Shaping, Native, Obvious, Sorcerous, Mirror (Shinmaic Communion) Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Finely Tuned Societal Orchestra Art is progress. While perfection is an ideal, it is so rarely seen as to be unobtainable. But Niet comes close. The infernal sits at a geomantically significant place within the center of a territory she owns. In doing so the infernal detaches her kingdom from the cruel laws of Creation and binds it entirely to her own nature. This allows the Infernal to shape the land as freely as she may shape paint across a canvas. The Infernal receives the following benefits. The infernal's death dispells all ongoing effects of this charm that defy Creation's laws. Adamant countermagic cast while the geomantic Nexus may likewise dispel this power. The Infernal gains ten points to spend across the following effects. While these emulate the shinma, their true origin springs forth from the Infernal's soul and are treated accordingly. Nirupadhika: This way governs space and travel. Niet possesses little vision on the frame of transport, and as such this principal functions identically to this charm's solar counterpart. Dharma: The shinma of corrosion ignorance and desire is twisted to modify Niet's ideals. One point spent on this ability causes all who remain within the area to treat each week spent inside as a scene spent building an intimacy of disdain for something counter to the Infernal's Artist's Statement. Two points causes each week to count as a scene spent toward developing an intimacy of devotion to Niet's artistic ideals. Three points makes those ideals hard to defy, inflicting a -2 penalty on any attempts to act counter to them. At four points the region becomes a bastion of the arts. All who sleep within it find themselves developing an intimacy of devotion toward creativity. At five points the infernal's artistic statement becomes physical law and all inside are shaped to fit into appropriate forms. Nirvishesha: The Shinma of identity manifests as to how directly Niet may control her territory. How closely the land and her are intertwined. At one point the infernal may move landmarks around from the geomantic nexus from which she created the effect. At two, the Infernal may freely shape any mortal within her territory provided the transformations are primarily cosmetic. At three points the transformations need not be cosmetic and the infernal may use touch based shaping effects on mortals within her marked territory. At four points the infernal may perform wyld stunts within this territory as if she had style five. At five points the infernal may freely take shaping actions within this territory as if all of her graces where at a rating of her appearance. Moreover, non-exalted with essence equal to or less than half of Niet's (rounded up) must submit or attempt to alter any fantasy she creates as others are too weak to overthrow Niet's artistic vision. The infernal may perform wyld stunts as if she had a style rating of 5 so long as she targets the area under her control. Alterations Niet makes remain changed, but things created from nothing or potent works of magic vanish as soon as Niet turns to another project, freeing the canvas for her to work more. Nishkriya: Determines the strength with which the Infernal defends her ideals. For 1-4 points, enemies of the Infernal or her artistic vision suffer a -1, -2, -4 and -6 internal penalty respectively. At five points the land itself turns against them and inflicts constant disaster as per Shinmaic Communion. Nirvikalpa: THe power of communication governs the spread of the arts. For one point artists within the region find themselves naturally more creative. Enjoying a +1 bonus on all rolls to design or build works of art. At two points this bonus increases to +2. For three points the arts become easy and facile to learn and all mortals within may learn craft, occult and lore abilities as if they favored them. Exalts and other supernatural beings may learn them more quickly, but must pay the full price in experience. Four points makes the region a focal point for art within Creation and rumors and samples of all artistic endeavors from around the world will find themselves attracted to the region. At five points the region becomes a bastion of the arts and all products crafted within improve their resource rating by two to a maximum of 5. The infernal may repurchase this charm up to appearance times, each time gaining two more Creation points. World-Builder's Gallery Cost: 20m, 1xp; Mins: Essence 7; Type: Simple (One Day Long Dramatic Action) Keywords: Shaping, Native, Obvious, Mirror (Shinmaic Calibration) Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: City as Canvas Methodology This charm remakes the effects of its counterpart within the confines of a region effected by City As Canvas Methodology with the following exceptions. As an emanation of Niet's titan nature, the region must conform to her aesthetics. This imposes two limits on the effects created. Where visible/audible/etc the effects must conform to the user's artistic statement. Moreover, they must obey the same laws regarding prohibitions as Niet's. Lastly, this charm unkeys this charm's prerequisite from the infernal's life. City as Canvas Methodology and this charm both persist for the duration described by Nirvishesha. Nirudphadhika determines scope. Dharma determines who the miracle effects Nirvishesha determines length Nishkriya determines triggers in the miracle Nirvikalpa determines the power of the miracle Charms to Critique the Arts Rejecting the Poor Artist Cost: 4m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 9) Keywords: Counterattack, Shaping, Combo-OK Duration: Instant (Indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: None Niet sees the fact that someone would seek to deny her beauty a far more frightful fact then ugliness imposed on her. The latter hurts only Niet, and is easily dealt with through any number of methods. The former is indicative of deep failings on the part of the attacker. It is far more worthwhile to tolerate bad art and fix the artist now than it is to fix the artwork and let the artist continue her faulty actions. As an act of the utmost kindness, Niet responds to an attack aimed at crippling or shaping her with a counter-assault, shaping them into a much more appealing form. By default the shaping inflicted by this charm is twofold. The target suffers cosmetic transformation into a form more appealing to the infernal's artistic endeavors and develops a positive intimacy appropriate to the change. However, essence 4+ infernals may also mirror attempted transformations. Attempts to grant an intimacy via shaping instead effect the target. Transformations that would grant or remove traits instead grant equivilent XP worth of traits to the target. This power is an act of kindness not cruelty and so cannot be used to remove traits or bestow traits that the infernal considers deliberately malicious. Artistic Evaluation Cost: 6m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Rejecting the Poor Artist In order to turn her brush on another, Niet must first know that they are a work worth repainting. To Niet, artists have value, and those who approach their work constructively are the most worthwhile. Using this charm, the infernal analyzes the work of a given character's hands. Be it a statue, daiklave, painting, play or work of literature, the Infernal is adept and understanding every artwork on which she lays her eyes. The infernal need not roll to know the "purpose" of the artwork, or the emotions with which it was made. At essence 4 the Infernal's understanding of artwork grows. Seeing the work, the Infernal comes to understand the aesthetics and motivations of that work's creator, the infernal rolls perception+investigation, taking an external penalty of (manipulation+socialize/2) if the work was created to be deliberately misleading as to the author's intentions. Every success reveals a relevent intimacy or the motivation of the infernal's target. At essence 6 this capacity expands further. So close is the bond between the artist and her artwork that the Infernal even knows the physical characteristics of the artist, identifying sex, age and other defining traits fairly effectively. Peer Review Cost: 10m, 1 Lethal HL, 1 Limit; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Simple Keywords: Shaping Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Artistic Evaluation Sometimes Niet finds an artist whose vision meets her high standards. Sadly most in Creation are merely mortal and lack the ability to truly actualize their ideals. Niet considers this a problem to be solved, and this charm is a means. To simply take an artist and adapt them to her vision of what they should be would, while making them wonderful and perfect, also interfere with their vision as an artist. Instead, Niet may use this charm to transform someone into their own artistic ideal. Niet touches her target on the forehead and channels everything she can into them. Departing from her own artistic vision, as noble as her intent, is anathema to Niet and the user of this charm suffers accordingly taking both limit and physical pain. The reward is worth it. The target of this charm permanently becomes a supernatural creature who embodies her own artistic ideals. Such a creature transcends, either plainly or through subtler means, the limits of their own mortality and may create without caring for their flimsy limits as a mortal. Mechanically the character receives the infernal's essence/2 dots of the demonic endowment background, save that they do not become a creature of darkness nor owe any debts to Niet. While the target's player may choose how this windfall is to be spent, the charm does not turn them into what they want to be, but into a person that is the apex of their artistic endeavors. Charms to be Beautiful Sculpting the Self Cost: 15m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Combo-OK, Sorcerous, obvious Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Statement Artistic achievement begins with the self. Ugly things are worthless and an ugly artist could ever create beauty. So says Niet. To become beautiful is glorious. The infernal may use this charm to increase her natural appearance rating by (essence/2) as a sorcerous effect. This unnatural appearance is obvious, and reflects the infernal's aesthetic as plain as day to those who know it. Someone who appreciates the artistic value of night might have eyes which shine with the light of the night sky and hair as dark as the space between stars. Niet herself manifests by adopting a fairy-like appearance, becoming glittery as small butterflies made of lustrous pink essence seem to float around her. Ballerina Figurine's Pirouette Cost: 8m, 1wp, ; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Scene Prerequisite Charms: Sculpting the Self To look beautiful is not enough. The artist's every step must embody an artistic ideal. Accordingly Niet possesses this charm. By committing 5 motes at the time of activation, the infernal becomes the epitome of feminine grace. Her every step attracts attention and conveys layers of artistic meaning. Mechanically, the infernal adds her essence/2 in dice to any social attack involving dance or graceful movements. More significantly, the infernal may apply this grace on the battlefield, dancing effortlessly around her attackers. The infernal may ignore any DV penalties suffered from onslaught or coordinated attacks. Lastly, the infernal's movements are captivating. Enemies attacking the infernal must fail a temperance roll or spend one willpower to acknowledge any other target on the battlefield whose appearance rating is lower than the user of this charm. So long as they are entranced, all enemies attacking the artist suffer an internal penalty equal to the lower of the artist's performance and her essence to defend against all attacks originating from any source besides the user of this charm. Effervescent Fairy Dance Cost: 8m, 1wp, ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple (speed 6) Keywords: Combo-OK, Sorcerous, Illusion Duration: Scene Prerequisite Charms: Stuff not yet written Movement in two dimensions is sometimes incapable of expressing the artistic vision of a true master. Accordingly Niet frees herself of such absurd artistic limitations as gravity. When the infernal activates this charm translucent wings of light burst from her back. While the wings provide for flight, they are not solid and do not inhibit the Infernal's natural motions at all, nor can they be attacked save by countermagic. The wings are always taller than the infernal, but their maximum size is up to the user in question. They are covered in mesmerizing patterns that dazzle the eye and distract watchers. By default the wings resemble those of a massive butterfly, but an infernal who has sculpting the self active may reskin them to match her aesthetic as provided by Artist's Statement. Beyond their splendor, the wings allow an infernal to hover and fly at a speed equal to rating)X(natural ground speed). Moreover, if Sculpting the Self is active, the wings provide enough of a visual distraction that ranged attacks targeted at the actual infernal suffer a -2 external penalty to strike the infernal's body versus her beautiful wings. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the wings refract any light passing through into a cascade of colors. This renders any attempts at stealth impossible while in flight. Beauty is Never Tarnished Cost: 8m; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Reflexive (Step 7) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Sculpting the Self An artist despies ugliness in all of its forms and would never tolerate such a fate to befall her. Attacks meant to inflict wounds upon her person find no purchase. Even her clothing and her hair resist any attempts to mar their appearance. This charm functions as a perfect soak in step 7 of combat resolution setting both raw and final damage of an incoming attack to 0.This charm suffers from the Imperfection of the Dollhouse Queen. As a side benefit, an infernal who purchases this charm, need never worry about minor cosmetic damage. Her make-up remains forever pristine, her clothing is never dirty and her skin never shows bruises outside of the most extreme attacks (those inflicting more than 6B dice of post-soak damage). The Imperfection of the Dollhouse Queen: Niet cannot differentiate between appearance and function. Charms suffering from this imperfection may not be used to defend against attacks which inflict no visible effects. For example: A sword aimed to pierce her heart may be blocked, but a palm strike using vibrations to pulverize the infernal's internal organs, or strikes to light to leave a bruise may bypass any charm bearing this imperfection. Sublime Mastery of Allure Cost: -; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Beauty is Never Tarnished The Artist is a lover of beauty. She knows beauty more deeply and intimately than any other. In doing so, she understands her own beauty far more than any lesser being. Upon purchasing this charm the Infernal doubles the maximum Mental Defense Value bonus or penalty she can inflict or benefit from based on difference in Appearance. On the other hand, her love of beauty renders her susceptible to the same in return. Anytime the Infernal is attacked socially or makes such an attack, the other party also doubles the maximum Mental Defense Value bonus or penalty they may receive. Such effects happen only to the Infernal. Arguing with the Infernal using performance attacks does not allow an attacker to double the MDV penalty she inflicts against all other parties. At essence 6+ this effect expands. The infernal removes the penalty and bonus limits altogether. Charms for a user of Tools The Hammer I forged Myself Cost: -; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: - Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Statement, First Niet Excellency The infernal is an creator first and foremost. But creations must be used! When wielding objects she has made herself to perform an action, the infernal automatically treats it as if she has a +1 specialty that applies to the roll. The infernal receives this benefit only when using tools she created with the greatest efforts she can bring forth. None who simply phone in the creation process could truly love their work enough to use it as if they were born with it in their hands. The artistan receives this benefit only while using objects possessing an artifact rating and marked with her Artist's Statement. Moreover, this benefit only applies while using an item for the task with which it was intended. Niet abhors any who would desecrate a work by using it for the wrong purpose. It is up to the Storyteller to arbitrate between creative uses of an object in accordance with its design and entirely inappropriate actions. At essence 4 this benefit increases to +2. At essence 5, the infernal automatically benefits from a +3 specialty to any applicable roll. Dazzling Actress' Fencing Lesson Cost: 6m; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple (speed 6) Keywords: Combo-OK, Illusion Duration: Scene Prerequisite Charms: Ballerina Figurine Pirouette Niet understands taht the most beautiful fighter is clearly the most skilled. Rather than mastering the arts of combat, the infernal knows the true path to martial mastery is to learn to look like a master of the martial arts. While this charm is active the infernal may attack by rolling intelligence instead of dexterity to aim her blows and using appearance in place of strength to determine damage. The wit of her strikes leads their recipients to uncover the underlying themes and complexities the infernal communicates with each strike. The grace with which she crafts each blow gives it an enduring quality that lasts in the minds of all who see it. Unfortunately, while the world may bow to Niet's logic that she who looks best doing something is best at it, it rights itself as soon as she turns her back. Wounds inflicted with this charm fade at the end of the scene, and characters 'killed' by the infernal are simply incapacitated. Niet relishes any chance to show off her creations. As such the infernal may only use this charm while weilding weapons he has marked with Artist's Statement. Fanciful Dream Duel Cost: +1wp; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping, Servitude Duration: - (+2m) Prerequisite Charms: Dazzling Actress' Fencing Lesson The Dollhouse Queen understands that combat should be a performance and a demonstration of artistry rather than some messy attempt to murder another being. At the same time, she acknowledges that violence is a means of projecting one's will onto others. It is the world's fault that this process is crude and ugly enough to involve death. Niet has never cared for such a reality, and is eager to transcend it. If violence is to impose her will, it should do it in an elegant and creative fashion. This charm permanently enhances its prerequisite. An infernal who lands a blow while using Dazzling Actress' Fencing Lesson may opt to pay a 1wp surcharge to reflexively negate all damage from the strike. Instead she bestows a number of mutation points equal to the raw damage of her attack/2 on her target. Those who suffer more mutation points than their willpower+essence must bow to the infernal's superior craftsmanship, automatically receiving an intimacy of loyalty as a servitude effect. Unlike pedestrian damage, these effects remain permanently absent the effects of other charms. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights